Heroes
The world of MapleStory was not always such a cheerful place. There has been evil in the past, most noticeably the evil Black Mage. However, the reason the Maple World is the happy place it is today, is due to the efforts of six selfless heroes who fought the Black Mage, sealed him away, and brought peace and prosperity to the Maple World. However, their efforts were not without sacrifice, and in the process of sealing away the Black Mage, they were then themselves sealed in ice, and Aran's memories were wiped clean. However, the six heroes have awoken and are prepared to counterattack the Black Wings, the army of the Black Mage. All of the six heroes were together again to fight against the Demon Army and the Commander of the Black Mage who was predicted to destroy the World Tree in the second blockbuster. Backgrounds Aran Aran was the strongest warrior in Maple World. The reason for her involvement in the final battle is unknown, other than to simply bring the Black Mage down. Like Mercedes and Phantom, Aran was sealed in ice after the battle and re-entered Maple World much weaker than before (Lv. 250 to Lv. 1). However, unlike most of the Heroes (except Freud, that is), Aran had lost all of her memory to the curse therefore her strength as well. Evan Evan is the successor of the previous hero, Freud. He was the youngest hero in the group. Before his battle with the Black Mage, Evan grew up as a farm boy before discovering a dragon egg. During the events of the second blockbuster, he became the new leader of the heroes after Freud. Mercedes Mercedes was the Queen of the Elves. She fought the Black Mage to protect her people, stating that the Black Mage "would come after them anyway" if the Black Mage was not stopped. When the Black Mage was sealed, Mercedes returned to Elluel to seal out any dangers to the place before she and her people were encased in ice due to the Mage's curse. When she returned to Maple World a hundred years later, she was dismayed to find that her people have not been freed from the curse with her, but also incredulous at the fact that she, like Aran, had weakened greatly since the war. Phantom Phantom was the greatest thief of Maple World. He wants revenge for the death of his love, Empress Aria, whose life was taken by the forces of the Black Mage at a peace conference. He, of course, was also sealed in ice, and his airship the Lumiere secured his tomb until he defrosted. When he returns, one of his first orders of business is to stop Hilla from usurping Empress Cygnus. Luminous Luminous was the light deserted by the Black Mage. He simply wants the end of the Black Mage, and is the one who seals the Black Mage away. However, due to an event that occurred during the sealing of the danger, Luminous was forced to physically clash with the Black Mage. This resulted in a transfer of tainted power between the two spellcasters, and Luminous was sealed away with part of the Black Mage's power in his body. Shade (EunWol) Shade has no family, no clan and no known relatives. The reason for his involvement in the final battle is unknown, other than to simply bring the Black Mage down. He volunteered himself to be the sacrifice for the seal on the Black Mage and the memories of him were erased from the memories of everyone he knew or met, including the Heroes themselves. He wakes up in Vulpes, a world in the same dimension as Pantheon, with almost complete recollection of what had passed. Heroes of Maple All of the six heroes are featured in their updated appearance in the update 'Heroes of Maple', where they are the key characters in the second blockbuster. Glory: The Day After After the alliance's victory against the Black Mage, Evan and Mir visits Freud's old home after leaving the banquet, only surprisingly find that the other heroes were here first. The heroes then have a mini celebration in the run down home, remembering all of the times they spend together and their own achievements. Gallery File:Heroes.png|Original artwork of the heroes File:Concept Art of Heroes in Act 3.jpg|Heroes in formal attire (Act 3 Concept Art) File:Heroes-of-maple.jpg|Collective art of Heroes in their updated appearances Trivia *The word 'MAPLE ♥' is formed by taking the first letters of the heroes' names and a '♥' which represents Shade.http://maplestory.nexon.com/MapleStory/Page/Gnx.aspx?URL=Event/2015/Heroes/2ndIntro&cate=2. KoreaMS. Retrieved on 05 June 2016.Shade is originally named as 'EunWol' ( ), which is a Korean name that does not contain English alphabets. *All Heroes have different shades of blue in their eyes on their artwork. * Aran, Luminous and Shade are the three heroes who have acquired a companion after awakening from the Black Mage’s curse. These companions are Lilin, Lania and Moonbeam respectively. * There are more magicians in total compared to the number of Heroes in each class. One Warrior (Aran), one Bowman (Mercedes), one Thief (Phantom), one Pirate (Shade), but two Magicians (Evan and Luminous). Category:Classes Category:Heroes Category:Alliance Category:Heroes of Maple